Transparente
by Guezeluss
Summary: Emil Nekola nunca estuvo seguro de lo que sentía. [One-shot]


**D** isclaimer **:** **Y** uri! on Ice es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por: **Mitsuro Kubo**.  
 **C** ouple **: E** mil Nekola **xM** ichele Crispino _[Porque aún no sé cómo se llama ésta shipp :'v]  
_ **N** otas **: É** ste fic participa en el reto de apertura _"Jugando con el azar"_ del foro _"See you Next Level"_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Malas ideas. Se va formando un cúmulo de pensamientos aleatorios en su cabeza a cuesta de la animada conversación que "tenía" con Sala. El checo por más que intentara prestarle la debida atención que se merece como la dama que es, simplemente no le sale.

Piensa, siendo ésta una parte del cúmulo agobiante, en lo tan diferentes y similares que son ella y Mickey. El único parecido exacto era en la parte física; de ahí en fuera, bien podían ni ser hermanos gemelos. Y esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales accedió a salir con ella en una cita.

—Siento que le hablo al aire. —infla los cachetes con una notoria expresión de molestia.

— ¿Uhm? ¡No!, ¡no! ¡Para nada! —agita sus manos nervioso: trata de arreglar la situación, pero la italiana no parece convencida. — ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle eso a una señorita?

—Dime lo último que dije. —apoya su mentón en su palma derecha, aquejada.

—… ¿No crees que el postre está delicioso? —ríe torpemente. —Mira, prueba. —coge un trozo del pastel helado llevándolo hasta la fina boca de Sala con el típico _"Ahh~"_

— ¡¿Lo ves?! —reacciona de inmediato, pero sin negarse al bocado que le ofreció Emil.

Sala mastica con la misma cara indignada del principio, no la cambia para nada hasta cuando evita contacto visual con Nekola, e incluso parece algo dudosa, como si estuviera meditando lo que fuese a decir. Traga llevándose un suspiro, en verdad le molestaba que los dulces fueran su único punto débil, realmente no podía con ellos y ese especialmente le supo exquisito.

—Recientemente te he notado muy distraído… algo anormal en ti siendo que siempre pareces estar atento en todo. —cambia su tono de voz a una firme y seria.

Emil permanece estático, los nervios comienzan a subirle por la cabeza y suda frío. No quiere levantar sospechas de más por lo que se insiste a sí mismo en mantener la calma; logrando sonreírle lo más sincero posible, atraviesa el extremo de la mesa hasta llegar a su mano y sujetarla, resignado.

—Tienes razón. —suspira. —He estado así porque… No puedo creer que finalmente pueda salir contigo, sin las restricciones y gritos de Mickey. —esconde su rostro entre sus brazos y aun sujetándola con ambas manos.

Sala por un momento creyó en sus palabras, estaba boquiabierta. Para luego formar una mueca simulando una sonrisa, con unos ojitos llenos de comprensión y dolor. Respira hondo, después de todo se estaría liberando de una presión en su pecho si lo sacaba todo en ese momento, sin excusas.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a articular palabra, con el corazón a flote, una tercera voz se incluye en su conversación; sacándolos de ambiente por completo. Sala respira en alivio al ver al camarero trayendo la cuenta. Ve a Emil bastante tranquilo, pagando la cena como si nada y dejando propina en la mesa. Piensa en lo incómodo que fue todo eso como sus palabras que no estaría dispuesta a expresar en esos momentos, y muy difícilmente tiempo después.

— ¡¿A dónde demonios te llevaste a mi hermanita?! ¡Bastardo! —vocea tomando a la chica de los hombros y cubriéndola en aparente defensa. — ¿Estás bien, Sala? ¿No te hizo nada ese degenerado?

—Estoy bien Mickey, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —dice con un tono tranquilizador como lo es su expresión. Aparta las manos de sus hombros, para luego dirigirse dentro del departamento, sin despedirse de Emil. Sus ojos pasan a ser tan sombríos que nadie sabría que era ella.

Con esos mismos ojos, echa un vistazo rápido a la entrada. Mickey sigue gritando como de costumbre, y Emil Nekola… Bueno, él luce bastante feliz para una regañina acompañada de unas gotas de saliva.

Y siempre era así.

Esto sucedió tiempo antes del Grand Prix. Cuando aún no se decidían los finalistas de la competencia y Sala creía que podría tener algo más o menos formal con el checo, y no. De cierta forma desde el principio lo supo, pero como lo consideraba demasiado rebuscado para ser cierto nunca lo tomó en cuenta, hasta ese momento, claramente.

Luego de las finales otra cosa fue; la Crispino no sabía bien por qué andaba tan pensante acerca de aquellos tiempos, en su época de junior y el momento en el que conoció a Emil.

Durante su viaje de regreso a Italia era lo único que le ocupaba la cabeza. Su vista se mantuvo perdida en el paisaje que admiraba a través de la ventanilla, con sus mismos ojos tan hermosos y opacos a la vez. Unas voces se empiezan a formar en su cabeza, unas medianamente infantiles y es cuando se ve a ella misma de catorce años, insegura y tambaleando en el hielo, y en consecuencia, siendo animada por su hermano.

Ah sí, cuando dependía totalmente de Mickey.

En ese entonces, su entrenador les había presentado a un nuevo compañero de pista: un niño proveniente de República Checa, cuando se les presentó, parecía de lo más inocente y tímido (a comparación del actual Emil). Ella quedó cautivada en ese mismo momento, y para desgracia suya, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo practicando con Mickey, lo que provocó una evidente confianza entre ellos que iba creciendo al paso de los años.

A un cierto punto, él los comenzó a frecuentar fuera de la pista. Era como si hiciera lo posible con topárselos de una manera discreta. Sala se extrañó mucho con esto, pero ella siempre fue muy amable con Emil a pesar de todo. Inevitablemente, Mickey malentendió su comportamiento y su sentido de hermano sobreprotector le indicó peligro cuando él se acercaba mucho a Sala.

De ahí se origina el drama de Michele hacia su pequeña hermana y Emil Nekola.

" _Sólo será un trago de compañerismo y mejores amigos"_ Sala sabía lo malo que era Mickey inventando excusas. Sabía que cada que acontecía una derrota en su presentación y especialmente ésta ocasión en la que dieron paso a su distanciamiento fraternal; se emborrachaba junto a Emil a costas de ella. Lo dejaba pasar siempre por dar resultados bastante buenos (sí, cada que ingería alcohol regresaba más tranquilo; al menos más de lo que se iba), pero le preocupaba demasiado en ésta ocasión, todo se le juntó y no sabía cómo regresaría.

—Esforcémonos más para el próximo año, ¿estás de acuerdo, verdad Emil? —hipa agitando una botella de alcohol, con las mejillas coloradas y un semblante bastante alegre.

—Creo que ya deberías ir bajándole, ya llevas como cinco botellas y acabamos de llegar… —aparta un poco al italiano quién se encuentra encimado a él.

— ¿… Las estás contando? —arquea una ceja encarando a Emil.

Éste lo percibe cerca, peligrosamente cerca; voltea con brusquedad su rostro a donde no esté, bastante abochornado. —Algo así… —suelta en un tono extraño para Michele.

Cuando nota el estado de Emil, reacciona a los pocos segundos, casi minutos con una vergüenza mayor que le provoca empinarse la botella abierta que había dejado en la mesa.

— ¡Mi-Mickey! ¡Te dije que pararas de tomar! ¡Te va a hacer daño! —exclama angustiado de la repentina acción del Crispino.

Perduraron en el departamento del checo hasta la madrugada, para ser más exactos hasta la una porque Mickey ya empezaba a delirar y cuando trataba de ponerse de pie, caía cual potrillo recién nacido. Estaba en su límite, de eso no tenía duda; Emil en todos esos años de conocerlo jamás lo había visto tan mal como ahora, y de pura suerte no había vomitado. Era momento de regresarlo con Sala; piensa desganado al momento de tomar a su amigo de la cintura y pasar su brazo izquierdo por sobre sus hombros. Cree que el efecto del alcohol incluso hace sentirlo más pesado; lo mira de reojo, sus ronquidos son molestos.

— ¿Siempre… —murmura levantando ligeramente la cabeza. —ha habido ésta tensión entre nosotros?

Percibe su aliento a alcohol, le provocaba asco pero a la vez le gustaba, cierto, todo en él le gustaba. Y por poca cosa, se estremece a más no poder; y lo cierto era que, nunca había estado tan cerca de él como ahora. Las piernas le traicionan y no toleran el sobrepeso en esas condiciones.

Y menos si Mickey se lanza sobre él, rodeándole la nuca con ambos brazos y chocando sus labios en contra de Emil. Es cuando termina de caer desmayado, aplastando al checo quien seguía pasmado de lo recién ocurrido.

¿En verdad era tan difícil de creer?

Emil se queda abrazado al italiano en el pasillito de la entrada por unos momentos más, recargado en la pared y pensando en nada mientras le acaricia la cabeza. Se dispone de inmediato a llevárselo de ahí lo más pronto que pueda.

Es todo una odisea cargarlo hasta su vehículo; no es como si vivieran muy lejos uno del otro, es sólo que estando totalmente inconsciente le sería mucho más complicado ir a dejarlo a su hogar. Por pura precaución, espera unos treinta minutos antes de empezar a conducir, al menos hasta que ya no se sienta mareado. En todo ese rato se queda pasmado viéndolo como idiota cómo dormía en ése estado; ríe al pensar en que no recordará nada al día siguiente.

 _Qué mejor._

Tienta sus labios al recordar tal escena, se abochorna y se golpea el rostro con el volante, encendiéndolo a su vez. Tarda menos de cinco minutos en llegar y Sala los recibe preocupada y nerviosa, suspirando en alivio que ambos se encontraban bien. La Crispino ayuda a Emil a cargar del borracho hasta recostarlo en el sofá del lugar.

—Pareces su madre… —sonríe nervioso ante la aún preocupada Sala.

—Casi lo soy. —cubre a su hermano gemelo con una cobija.

—Uhm, deberías supervisarlo todo el tiempo… _llega a hacer cosas muy poco comunes._ —murmura la última frase haciendo un ademán con la mano y alejándose en señal de su retirada.

Sala Crispino curvea sus labios tiernamente, entrecierra sus ojos y toma una bocanada de aire al decidirse en lo que hará. Y ella mejor que nadie comprende toda la situación.

—Emil. —le llama al momento de que éste abre la puerta. — ¿Sabes que Mickey mañana… —el checo cierra la puerta, la voltea a ver. — tomará un viaje de dos años a los Estados Unidos? Al parecer hay un entrenador muy bueno allá.

—… ¿de verdad? Me alegro por él. —mira dudoso el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿No irás con él? —permanece al lado de Michele, sin despegarse de él en ningún momento.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Uhm; no sé si recuerdes nuestra pequeña discusión en el Grand Prix. Decidimos separar nuestros caminos a partir de ese instante; después de tantos años por fin me independicé de Mickey. Acordamos seguir viéndonos con frecuencia, pero a su debida distancia, también e implícitamente, formar vínculos con otras personas. Agrandar nuestro circulo afectivo y hacer nuestras propias vidas. —dice en una tonada suave y acogedora que, casi le provocan a Emil un sollozo. —Y creo que Mickey quiere que formes una pequeña y significativa parte de ella… Aparte que él no soportaría estar solo en una ciudad desconocida. —ríe con una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¿Por qué dices esto tan de repente, Sala?

La italiana suelta una risilla involuntaria. —Vamos… Las chicas tienen ese sentido que te permite saber cuándo a alguien le agrada _demasiado_ una persona. Y, —exhala con fuerza. —desde el principio era muy evidente quién era la persona que te interesaba. Que Mickey sea un despistado de primera es otra cosa.

Rápidamente, Emil Nekola se dirige a donde se encuentra Sala, excesivamente alterado y el rostro colorado aún más. — ¡¿Lo sabías desde el principio?! —murmura queriendo elevar la voz, pero teniendo a su amigo a un lado, no se podía permitir eso. —Qué vergüenza. —se cubre la cara tirándose con suavidad en el sofá donde está Sala.

Ella comienza a reír, fuerte, muy fuerte que le salen unas lagrimillas de sus ojos. — ¿Entonces?, ¿irás con él, o no? No queda mucho tiempo, su vuelo es en la mañana.

—No quiero parecer egoísta. —murmura sin atreverse a verle la cara.

—No sé de qué hablas, si yo desde hace años les di mi aprobación.

Emil esperaba que le respondiera con cualquier otra cosa, a excepción de esa.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _OMG, estoy impresionada de mí misma por haber podido terminar ésto; lamento cualquier error que pudiera haber, lo siento, mi cerebro no carbura bien bajo presión xD Espero que a las chicas del reto al menos les guste, me gustó bastante escribir sobre esta ship de la cual no se ve mucho o3o  
Les adelanto las gracias a quienes se molesten en comentar UuU !y también a los que sólo leyeron! ¡los amo por igual!  
_


End file.
